Noah Prevails
by LivingParadise
Summary: Allen is the 14th Noah and Adrianna is soon to be as well. Those of you who have read my story D.Gray-Man 2 should know Adrianna, Zoe, and Jessica. I promise to that sroty you'll find ouut much more about this one. Sorry, I reall wanted to write this!
1. Chapter 1:Living Pain

**Living pain**

**Allen's Noah reappears**

**Me: Hiya**

**Leenalee: HI THERE!**

**Allen: I like your cooking Ichigo**

**Me: YAY!**

**Lenalee: LAVI!**

**Me: GRRRR!**

**Chapter 1 **

"Where am I?" Allen asked himself "LAVI…LEENALEE….ANYONE…..KOMUI! Where are you guys?" Allen suddenly felt strange. Allen fell through a dark hole and woke up screaming! Kanda burst into his room with his hair all over the place. "Damn Moyashi! SHUT UP!" "You shut up stupid Kanda, Allen was just having a nightmare." Adrianna said looking up at Allen's stunned face as he stared blankly into the open.

"Don't you have your own room you Damn Moyashi!" Kanda said giving an evil glare as suddenly Adrianna came up and threatened to pull every single strand of Kanda's hair out of his head one by one. That image made him shudder. "Whatever Damn Moyashi." Kanda said to the still stunned Allen.

Adrianna was now twelve years old and Allen is now eighteen and has been recently having strange dreams. "ALLEN!" ANSWER ME!" Adrianna screamed as Allen awoke out of his strange stare.

"I'm going to the canteen I am REALLY hungry how about you Adrianna?" "YOU BET CHA!" as they started walking Allen fell back into his daze with Adrianna in his arms and jumped of the stair rail falling from the 24th floor. Adrianna's screaming got the attention of Zoe and who saw Allen with a blank look on his face. As Lenalee activated her Dark boots Allen's skin became a gray color and a row of seven crosses appeared on his forehead. "OH NO ADRIANNA!" Leenalee screamed as Allen became The Fourteenth Noah. "AH, Sweet little Adrianna, The Noah of wonder." The 14th said to her as Adrianna grew a questioning look upon her face. "Your stigma hasn't showed up yet... Mind if I… SPEED UP THE PROCESS!" Allen said as he landed safely on the ground.

"I, The Noah of Destruction call upon my power to speed up The Noah of Wonder's transformation so that she may"…. SMACK! The 14th didn't finish his "spell" so Adrianna was safe. Allen woke up on the floor in front of the café rubbing his head but he ignored the pain as he ran over to Jerry and ordered everything Jerry can cook and ran to the table Claire and his friends where siting at and eating everything in his cart Adrianna did the same.

"Allen, who was that weird gray guy that you turned into?" Jessica asked Allen "The fourteenth Noah inhabits my body with his memories so every now and then I guess I transform into him and I feel as though I am asleep." Allen Replied

**Me: Please write a review! I don't own -Man or any of its characters.**

**Living pain **

**Adrianna's Dream and Transformation**

**Me: Hey, Lenalee what was it like when Allen and my oc were both Noahs?**

**Lenalee: Well, I didn't want to hurt them.**

**Adrianna: ALLEN PASSTHE POTATOES!**

**Allen: We had potatoes?**

**Adrianna: **

"Damn Noah memory… disturbing everything!" said an upset Lenalee. "Hey, hey Lenalee its ok Allen won't betray because of that Noah….and remember the 14th Noah hates the Earl he tried to kill him." said Lavi to the now crying Lenalee.

"Allen, that Noah guy called me the Noah of Wonder…..do you know who he is talking about because I'm starting to relate him to that Noah girl um… Road." Said Adrianna ("Come home Adrianna. We await your presence") Adrianna repeatedly heard this in her head.

That night Adrianna had a dream and started screaming as blood poured from seven small cross marks across her forehead. "ALLEN! LENALEE! HELP IT HURTS!" screamed Adrianna. Allen ran into the room with a worried father look. The atmosphere thickened with worry. "What are we going to do?" Lavi asked stupidly. Jessica balled her fists and hit the bookman in the head. "LAVI YOU DUNCE WERE GOING TO FIND A WAY TO HELP HER!...right?" Jessica asked with a worried look. Adrianna was trying not to sleep because she was hungry but the pain was pushing her down. "AAAAAAAAAAA! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Adrianna screamed. There was a tap at the window, Allen walked over and someone pulled him down. Then the group stupidly went over and they were pulled down as well. Road floated up to her window jumped in and walked toward Adrianna who was wailing in pain. "Oh my sweet sister calm down. Go to sleep and I shall take you home." Road said as she sang a lullaby to her and she passed out. "LERO! COME HERE!" Road shouted. "Yes Road-Tama~Lero?" Lero floated towards Road and she grabbed his head and threw him at the wall. "I TOLD YOU TO CARRY HER! REMEMBER!" Road yelled.

"Yes…Road…-Tama…." Lero said as he put the young girl on his "back" and they left through the window.

Me: Ok how was it?

Road: I have a sister now! She's my age!

Me: Uh…um ok.

Lenalee:*SINFFLE* Poor Guys!


	2. Chapter 2:Depth and Darkness

**Depth and Darkness**

**Allen: Great, Now I can't find her!**

**Kanda: BECAUSE A MOYASHI IS TINY!**

**Allen: SHUT UP BAKANDA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, ALL rights go to Katsura Hoshino!**

Chapter 2

"Hey, Get up. Let's play together!" A muffled voice said as Adrianna woke up from her painful nap.

"Huh? Where am I?" She asked. "We're on our way home." The voice said again, Adrianna accused the voice of being Lenalee, wondering if she had passed out during a fight. "! IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!" Adrianna yelled in pain.

"I'll sing you a sing but it will be a Halloween type kind." Road said as a song played.

"_Ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni. Ironna mono kirisutete, makka na michi o Shiite itta. Sonna ARISU wa mori no oku. Tsumibito no you ni tojikomerare. Mori ni dekita michi igai ni. Kanojo no shiru sube wa nashi…._" Road sang

"Uh Road? How are you?" a man asked . "Huh? OH TIYKI!" Road yelled "I see you brought her here, but why were you singing that Alice song?" Tiyki asked. "it put her to sleep. I'm sure Melline will be happy!" Road said excitedly

Tiyki's POV

Ok then! Um I hope this child has any manners at all,

OMG! She's got the same scar as the boy Allen does! Does Road-Chan even notice? Well, Um…..I guess…..When she wakes up it'll be time for us to eat and all. You know.

"_Tiyki-San, Why are you so stuttery?"_

AH ROAD!

Road's POV

Tiyki-San is all excited about our new sister I guess! I am. She's twelve and I'm twelve. She's the Noah of Wonders and I'm the Noah of Dream! This is gonna work out! She probably has a huuuuuuuge imagination! Now if only Melline let us have a puppy. THEN! Then we would be satisfied.

Normal POV

Road walked toward a large black and red checkered door that was in the shape of a heart. "Road-Tama….She's getting …Heavy!~Lero" Lero said to Road. They walked into the door and popped into a large black and red living area. "Jasdevi! COME HERE!" Road yelled. "Huh? WHAT!" The twins yelled.

"TH-TH-THAT'S ALLEN'S SISTER! She's a Noah?" The Twins said in unison.

"Yeah? I KNOW THAT SO SHUT UP!" Road yelled.

Me: Shoot! Road yells loud!

Road: That's good, for when I yell at the Twins!

Lenalee: YOU THREW ME OUT A WINDOW!

Road: Yeah, I threw Allen out to and I was ashamed!

Lenalee:GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to The Family

**Chapter 3: Welcome to The Family**

Allen: Neah….I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Neah: Why?

Allen: LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

Adrianna: ALLLEN~3

Allen: O/O

**I don't own -Man; all rights go to Katsura Hoshino. 'The amazing creator!'**

*A few days before….*

"Melline? Can the new Noah and I share a room?" Road asked with a face pleading the Earl. "Eh? Oh, that's fine I have no problem with that my sweet Road-Chan." The Earl said with his never opened mouth. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! He called her SWEET ROAD-CHAN!" Sheryil said running out of the room. Road walked into her room and ordered four of the Akuma maids to build a second bed. "Road-Tama~Lero, What are you doing~Lero?" The pumpkin headed umbrella asked the young looking Noah. *Back to present day.*

"Ugh! Where am I?" Adrianna said waking up slowly. "YOU'RE IN MY ROOM!" Road said excitedly. "Your room….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YOU'RE ROAD T-THE NOAH!" Adrianna screamed. "Yeah, well so are you." Road told the clueless girl. "Now that you're here and my age daddy is gonna be nice to you and treat you like his daughter." Road told her excitedly. "Daddy? You mean MANA! HES ALIVE?" Adrianna screamed with joy. "HAHAHA! NO silly sister I mean Sheryil. He's my daddy and yours now too." Road said with pride. Adrianna looked down at her clothes and remembered she was an exorcist. "No, no I'm an exorcist not a Noah!" Adrianna said looking up at the Noah. "Huh? Oh! No you're not. You were but now you're my kind, a Noah. Your uniform reminds you of too much. I know, I'll ask daddy to make you a wardrobe! Kind of like mine." Road told the girl as she rushed towards Sheryil's room. ~In Sheryil's room~

"Daddy?" Road asked as she walked into a room covered in pictures of her. "Yes Road-Chan?" A man said as he stood up from a sewing machine. "Adrianna-Chan needs a wardrobe because, the only thing she has is her exorcists' uniform. Make it like mine but, not exactly." Road said with large eyes. "Of course Road-Chan! Anything for my daughters." Sheryil said sparkling. He rushed out of his room and into Road's then, came back with Adrianna's measurements and got to work. When he finish he showed Road who gleamed at the sight of the outfit. The outfit was like Road's just black and purple instead. "Thank you daddy!" Road said as she ran towards her room. When she got there Adrianna was by the large easel the Earl had so thoughtfully put by her bed, picking up a canvas and setting it on the easel. "Hey, *Onee-Sama. Daddy made you this outfit. It is an exact replica of the one I was wearing when we met." Road said handing Adrianna the outfit. "Go into that restroom and change." Road told her pointing toward a purple door. Adrianna walked slowly towards the door and when she opened it Lero popped out. "SUPRISE~LERO!" He said as Adrianna jumped back. Lero flew under Adrianna's feet a swung her onto his back and dropped her softly back in front of the restroom door. "Welcome to the family~Lero" He told her as she shut the door. When Adrianna came back out Road was ordering some Akuma maids to build Adrianna a large closet. Then she turned her eyes toward her bed and saw a whole bunch of black and purple/black and orange clothing on her queen sized bed. "Ah, Wow! Wow! You look amazing Adrianna-Chan" Road told the speechless girl. "Um…..Road?" Adrianna asked faintly. Road turned around excitedly and hugged the girl. "YOU SPOKE TO ME! YEAH! Now what is it that you need?" Road asked sweetly. "Um….. What Noah am I and how do I use my powers?" Adrianna asked. "Oh don't worry. Me, Daddy and Melline will help you. From what I know you are the Noah of Wonder." Road said sweetly. "Oh…thank you Road-Chan." Adrianna said softly as she hugged Road with gratitude. "Madame Road. Madame Adrianna. It is time for dinner." An Akuma maid said in a monotone voice. Adrianna looked at the Akuma who tilted it's head and smiled. "Food? YEAH!" Adrianna yelled with excitement. Road grabbed Lero and sat on him and before Adrianna could leave Road had her on Lero. "R-Road-Chan, Why did you do that?" Adrianna asked sweetly. "Because the dining hall is far from my room and what if you fall because of a headache?" Road said sisterly. "Oh. Thank You Onee-Chan." Adrianna said with a gentle tone. As they arrived in front of the large doors that separated the dining hall from the rest of Ark a cat walked by. 'WTF! A CAT?' Adrianna thought. The cat was a small black cat with a large white cross on its chest. The cat soon converted into a tall woman. "Lulubell-Chan!" Road yelled waving to the woman. "Hm? Oh hi." Lulubell muttered as she walked in the large double doors. Adrianna and Road entered together. Adrianna walked in and her first reaction was WTF! The room was large enough to fit the order itself in there. There was a large table with fifteen chairs. Each said the Noah's name. The two empty ones said Allen and Adrianna. Adrianna's was next to Road's. As she sat down an Akuma maid came over asked for her order. 'WTF! For real? It's like a restaurant.' She thought. "20 Mitirashi Dango, scones, potato salad, ramen, toast, gratin fries, and sticky rice please. Thank You." Adrianna said to the stuttering Akuma. "Is that all Madame?" the Akuma asked in a monotone voice. The Akuma soon brought out the food and Adrianna got right to eating. After dinner the Earl cleared his voice and made an announcement. "Tomorrow, Adrianna-Chan will have her first mission and I want Tyki-pet and Road-Chan to go with her." The Earl announced to the Noah as Adrianna dropped her fork and passed out.

Adrianna: OMG! My first mission. But I don't know how to use my Noah powers…and…..and….

Road: Calm down. Tyki and I will show you the "ropes!

Tyki: I'll what?


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission

**Chapter 4**

**The Mission**

**I DON'T OWN -MAN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO KASTURA HOSHINO**

**Me: Ok…..today starts the first day of being a Noah and Daddy…OMG I CALLED HIM DADDY!**

**Road: Its ok, don't be sad Daddy likes that.**

Adrianna woke up to see Road standing over her. "HEY TIME TO GET UP ADRI-CHAN!" Road yelled excitedly. "Huh? Oh, sorry." Adrianna said softly. "Melline says he wants us to help you with your Noah powers after breakfast and Daddy says he wants you and I to wear the same outfit to take a picture before we go." Road said happily.

"Oh, ok." Adrianna said with a smile. The two girls walked toward the dining hall in their matching outfits. When they walked in Sheryil was at the door flashing a huge camera in their faces. "OH MY SWEET DAUGHTERS. YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL IN MATCHING CLOTHES!" He yelled excitedly.

Road sat down and Adrianna stood there for a minuet trying to remember what she was doing before the huge flashing lights. When she was brought back to reality she quickly walked over to her chair to start eating a huge breakfast.

"Adri-Chan, I know where we can go to practice." Road said with a devilish grin. After breakfast Adrianna, Road, and Tyki got up and headed toward a large empty room. "Ok. Think about something. Close your eyes and just think." Road said softly as Adrianna shut her eyes.

She imagined she was at the Black Order with Allen walking down the long corridors talking. Then Allen fell to the ground. Adrianna panicked and opened her eyes to see she was standing in the Order. "Eh? Road-Chan? Tyki-San?" She yelled in a clueless tone.

She looked at the stone and heard footsteps a few seconds later. Around the corner popped Lavi. Adrianna's eyes glittered. "Lavi-san! I'm glad to see you. Where is Allen?" She asked excitedly. Then Lavi and the corridor turned into a dark black and purple room filled with a whole lot of art materials and dolls.

"This place looks like…..Road's dream world." Adrianna said in awe. ''But it's not. It belongs to you." Road said coming from a large heart shaped black and red checkered door. "It seems your power resembles Road's but in a way of turning your surroundings into what you WANT and not what you NEED." Tyki said picking up Lavi's hammer

. "You can also make things in your world real." Tyki said handing her Lavi's hammer. "C'mon! Melline is gonna give you your mission!" Road yelled excitedly. The trio walked down the hall and into the Earl's room. "Um…Excuse me…Mister Earl?" Adrianna said kindly. "Ah, yes. Your mission is to retrieve the fourteenth….Allen Walker." The Earl said handing Adrianna a poker card.

"Oh. Thank you Mister Earl." Adrianna said sweetly. Adrianna left the room and ran into Road. "SO! WHAT'S YOUR MISSION!" Road asked excitedly. "I have to retrieve Nii-San." Adrianna said sadly. "Allen? REALLY?" Road yelled happily.

Adrianna closed her eyes and imagined a large door in front of the trio. Adrianna was the first to walk in and noticed she was at the order. "EH? Already here?" Adrianna asked herself. She closed her eyes again imagining her exorcists' uniform, which soon appeared on her body.

Adrianna walked into the hall and to Komui's office. "K-Komui-san? Is Allen-san here?" Adrianna asked. Komui looked up in astonishment. "A-Adrianna-Chan? You're alive? How did you get back to the order?" Komui asked repeatedly. "Yes, I walked here after defeating some level 4 Akuma" Adrianna said sweating.

"OH GOODY! Reever, get me a golem! Allen is looking for you with Lenalee." Komui aid Joyful. Reever handed Komui a black bat looking, one eyed robot. "Lenalee? Come in Lenalee. I have good news." Komui said through the ear piece. First off was the sound of static then she talked. _"Good news? What is it__Nii-San?"_Lenalee said through the static.

"Adrianna-Chan just got home." Komui said gleefully. _"She's home? Allen-Kun! Adrianna-Chan is home!" _Lenalee yelled. "Come home immediately." Komui yelled. _"Ok Nii-San!" _Lenalee said excitedly. Five minutes later Lenalee and Allen burst in Komui's office.

"*Gasp* Adrianna-Chan!" Lenalee yelled hugging the small girl. "Hello, exor-Lenalee" Adrianna stuttered. "Are you ok? You must've been around some Akuma to long." Lenalee stated. Adrianna swirled towards Allen. "Allen-Kun, can we go into your room _alone _to talk?" Adrianna asked.

"Huh? Oh sure." Allen said following Adrianna to his room. "Allen-Kun….how long was I gone?" Adrianna asked. "Um…..about two to three months." Allen stated. Allen's room started to change shape. The floor was a black and red checker board and the walls and ceiling were black and purple. Art supplies, dolls, and what seemed to memorabilia from long ago floating in the air. "A-Adrianna-Chan? What is this?" Allen stuttered.

"I-I-I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE!" Adrianna yelled letting a bursts of power run through the dream world. "Allen, you are to come with me or everyone will die." Adrianna yelled. "What? How are you doing this?" Allen asked. Adrianna's skin became grey and a row of seven crosses appeared on her head. Adrianna screamed.

"I'm so sorry but the Earl said and my Noah wants me to." Adrianna said as her small frown became a huge evil smile. "B-but! All this time. You tricked them." Allen asked sadly. "Oh c'mon Allen-Kun." A dark voice yelled behind Adrianna. Road walked in front of Allen and smiled.

"R-Road? What have you done?" Allen asked. "Absolutely nothing! She is who she is. Tee-hee!" Road giggled. "I'm sorry. Really. Just….be quiet!" Adrianna yelled shooting a blast of power outward. "Whoa! Nice blast. Here you go." Road said handing the girl a lollipop

. "What?" Adrianna asked gripping the purple and black candy. "Enjoy it." Road giggled. "Allen…please come with me. You are going to kill everyone you know. Please!" Adrianna pleaded as screams filled the dream world. Allen covered his ears at the piercing sound looking up with wide eyes. "L-Lenalee? Lavi? Komui? Maryam?" Allen asked the changing images.

"_You should have just gone with her Allen. Now, we're all going to die because of you!"_ the image of Lenalee said as she fell to the ground. "LENALEE!" Allen yelled as a burst of power exploded through the room. "Weren't they your friends? They took care of you, right? How could you?" Allen asked the blank girl.

"No. They only want you for your innocence. Don't you get it?" Adrianna yelled to him, grinning evilly. Allen's eyes grew wider. "You believe that?" Allen asked. "...Yes." Adrianna answered. "Adri-Chan. Let's try again later, ok?" Road asked with a smile.

"O-ok." Adrianna agreed fainting. Hours later, Adrianna woke up in her room with a large bowl of soup next to her and a wet cloth over her head.

"Hm?" Adrianna asked the empty room. "_You used your power pretty hard girl._" A voice told Adrianna. "Who?" Adrianna asked again. _"Let's just say…I'm a good friend."_ The voice assured her.


	5. Chapter 5: A Flood of Weary Deams

**Chapter 5: A Flood of Weary Dreams**

**Adrianna: Who are you again?**

**Voice:**_** Again, just a friend you'll learn about later.**_

**Maryam: LAVI!**

**Phanto: My god, you're loud.**

**Hearta: …**

**Nyw: Nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan!**

**Kitty: HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"Sennen ko ha sagashiteru. Daijina hatto sagashiteru…." Road sang.

"Um….Road-Chan, I'm going out." Adrianna told the girl her silver eyes shimmering.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a yell sounded from the hall.

Adrianna turned around as Sheryil pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't leave me! Daddy never ever wants you to go." Sheryil yelled crying to the girl.

"Um…Sheryil-san. I'm going to get groceries. I told Mister Earl I'd cook tonight. When I went to look in the kitchen, it had none of the ingredients I need." Adrianna managed to say as Sheryil's grip tightened.

"Daddy! Call me Daddy." Sheryil corrected.

"Ok." Adrianna assured the man as a black and purple checkered door appeared in front of her. She stepped out into the city, her door dissipating.

"Um…Hello Sir. I need twenty five pounds of ham, American cheese, um…whatever that is, and turkey." Adrianna told the fat man behind the counter.

The man gathered the food Adrianna picked out then he looked up and blushed at her. "Say, sweet girl. How about a dinner down at the Dream Boat? You know, that pink and purple restaurant down there?"

"No." Adrianna denied sharply kicking the man in the face. "That's a lover's restaurant and you're like….five hundred." She told him in disgust.

"_That's it, let your anger flow! That's what creates power! NO FRY HIM!"_ the voice yelled in Adrianna's head as she lifted her hand towards the man. "_**Goodbye!**_" Adrianna yelled in an almost different tone, as the man turned into a cloud of smoke.

"NYAAA~ Look Phanto-San! She turned him into smoke!" a neko yelled from afar.

"Hm? Perhaps she did." The boy known as Phanto agreed.

"Serves the bloody man right. Always flirting." The teenage girl next to Phanto exclaimed.

Adrianna looked back in fear and darted quickly. The neko looked toward Phanto with pleading eyes. "Phanto, can I go get her? Please? Please?" She asked.

"Fine. Go chase her Nyw. I wonder how she did that." Phanto told her blankly. "Yeah! Hey! Wait up! Nyw is coming to play too!" She yelled excitedly.

"Master, was making Nyw-Chan chase the poor girl really something we need to start?" The teenage girl asked the tall slender boy.

"No…I'm just interested in what she just did, Hearta." The boy replied, smiling evilly. "Let's go." Phanto ordered Hearta.

"Yes, Master." Hearta agreed shaking her head and shifting her weight toward Adrianna's direction.

[Meanwhile]

"HEY! Wait for Nyw!" the neko yelled gaining quickly on Adrianna.

Adrianna stopped at a fork in the road and watched Nyw approach. _"One swift blow and the cat is out. Trick the cat's wits. One blow…just one."_ A voice echoed as Nyw talked Adrianna.

"Heh. Nyw got you! Now you can't move!" the girl teased as Phanto and Hearta rounded the corner.

"_**How dare you try and corner me you low-life brats!"**_ Adrianna's mixed tone sounded as the space around them turned into the dream room.

"Phanto…" Hearta started. "Yeah I know….Innocence…activate! Genesis Phantom!" Phanto yelled activating his left arm.

Phanto's arm reached out to Adrianna, who hesitated for a moment, but then became a red eyed, combat ready Noah.

"_**What do you want Exorcist?" **_Adrianna hissed in questioned, but Phanto stayed silent then finally deactivated his innocence and walked away.

"AW! Phanto! I wanted to play a game with her!" Nyw yelled in Phanto's ear. "Ugh! Fine! Hearta…" Phanto yelled giving into the small girl's yelling.

"I'll get her Hearta! Innocence activate! Mage's Staff! Ice beams!" Nyw yelled as thick white strings shot from her staff.

Adrianna smiled wickedly pushing the beams away with dolls she pulled from her dream world. _**"Heh! Let's sing shall we? A song of death, decay, corruption! An insane song so full of fear and wonder. One that shall bring worry to your eyes and the fear of losing to your own soul! Some small fragments cut like deep wounds into your heart. An everlasting, inescapable maze? Don't trust your wishes upon your dreams young one. For death will find its way to you."**_ Adrianna sang wickedly as she disappeared into the invisible layer of air.

"I'm back!" Adrianna yelled to the empty hall as a fox girl rounded the corner. "Uh! Oh hello. I'm Kitty." She told Adrianna as she bowed.

"_Tch. Beware of her, she's kind of psychotic. She scares the living heck out me…"_ a voice in Adrianna's head warned.

"Ok…HEY! YOU'RE THAT ONE VOICE THAT KEPT TAKING OVER MY WORDS!" Adrianna yelled. _"No child. I'm not a simple voice. I'm your Noah! My name is Shana, the fifteenth Noah-the Noah of wonder."_ Shana replied.

Adrianna's eyes widened at the sound of the Noah's name as if she's known her before. "Do you know who those people were?" Adrianna asked Shana. _"Phanto, an exorcist general. Hearta, Phanto's innocence. Nyw, an over the top neko."_ Shana replied. 

"How do you know this?" Adrianna questioned her again. _"I'm kind of what some may call a seer. One who sees and knows all? No more questions dear child. My vessel must get more rest. Tomorrow, you try to retrieve Allen Walker again." _Shana answered as Adrianna's eyelids became heavy and she drifted off into an awkward slumber.

**R&R Please!**


End file.
